neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Brennan
Mark Brennan is a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 6001 - 30 Aug 2010. He was introduced as a senior police officer who was the lead detective in the attempt of the murder of Paul Robinson. He was the fiancee and lover of Paige Smith. They still have an on off relationship. He has dated Stephanie Scully, but then started dating Elly Conway. A bit of a babe magnet is Mark. Brennan is played by Scott McGregor. Biography Backstory Mark Brennan was born on 27th August 1983 to Russell Brennan and Fay Brennan. He had a younger brother Tyler Brennan, another brother Aaron Brennan and a sister. He was studying in 2004. Brennan attended police training college and later became a police officer. 2010-2011 Detective Mark Brennan was first seen as a detactive in the investigation of the Who Pushed PR storyline, in which Paul Robinson was pushed from the mezzanine. Brennan suspected Rebecca Robinson but she had an alibi. Brennan dated Kate Ramsay. Brennan says he has to solve Paul's case to prove himself to his superiors but in the end sees his relationship with Kate as more important. Due to trying to bring down corrupt police officer Wes Holland, and arresting him, Mark is targeted with small acts of revenge for arresting Holland. Things escalate and Mark is asked to go into witness protection until the trial. Mark asks Kate to go with him and she agrees. However, she misses the deadline and Mark leaves without her in 2011. 2013 Brennan returned to Erinsborough in 2013, saying Wes Holland had died, shot dead by police when he was fighting with him. This meant Mark Brennan could return safely to Erinsborough. Brennan moved back to Erinsborough and rejoined the local police. 2014- In early 2014, Brennan helped Paul Robinson find the killer of Kate Ramsay. Brennan then began dating Paige Smith who was 13 years his junior. She moved in with him at No 24 Ramsay Street. Brennan set himself up as a mechanic but being an ex copper, he was often seen dishing out advice when other Ramsay Street residents had problems. Paige and Brennan split up when she caught Dakota Davies flirting with him and became suspicious of them. Brennan later decided he did not have feelings for Paige when she wanted to get back together but had seen him kiss another woman. In February 2015, Brennan told Matt Turner he wanted to re join the police force. He was told he would have to rejoin as a constable rather than a detective. Brennan started dating Naomi Canning. In April 2015 he had Nick Petrides arrested for doctoring Paul Robinson's tests results so he could have a cancer centre built. Brennan and Naomi are had an on off relationship. In May 2015, Paige Smith still admitted she had feelings for him. The following moth she kissed him. She is still debating over whether she loves him or not. Brennan holds a candle for Naomi. In July 2015, Brennan's father Russell arrived in Erinsborough. It soon transpired that Russell used to beat up Tyler when Tyler was 13 years old. Brennan told Russell to leave and Russell called off his relationship with Sheila Canning. Brennan and Paige soon got back together yet again. In September 2015, Paige was friendly with Tyler. Brennan said to Paige he wanted to have children. Mark and Paige got engaged. Paige was later kidnapped and was knocked down by her kidnappers car when she had escaped but luckily Mark was standing on the top of the road Paige was hit by a car on . Mark runs to her side and is once again confronted with losing someone he loves. Paige is taken to hospital and Mark leaves the hospital to work after Karl gave Mark Paige's ring and he had a flashback to when Kate died and he was given back her engagement ring. Mark later returns to the hospital and tells Paige she has to marry him as soon as possible. However, Paige is dumped by Brennan on the day of the wedding when he finds she was lying to him yet again and was involved in the Dennis Dimato scandal with Michelle. They mutually decided to end their relationship. Brennan begun dating Stephanie Scully. This initially made Paige jealous, especially when she came to visit Steph and apologise to her after an altercation in The Waterhole and Paige saw a topless Brennan. In the wake of the Lassiters explosion in March 2016, Paul Robinson was a chief suspect and Brennan was convinced he was guilty. Steph said he may be innocent. Brennan was later taken off the case. When Steph was being stalked, Brennan contravened police procedures and was suspended. He later apprehended her stalker but was stabbed in the chest. In September 2017, Mark found out that Tyler was only his half brother as Fay had an affair with Hamish Roche. This meant Tyler was only the half sibling of Aaron and Chloe as well. Hamish was in debt so after he was contacted, he visited Erinsborough and Tyler bonded with him, his real father. Hamish owed millions of dollars and wanted to take Tyler away. Hamish started to do devious things and befriended people, only to take them for a ride. Mark was onto Hamish and Hamish falsely reported Mark to his superiors for harassment. In November 2017, Hamish was found dead in a spa. Tyler admitted that he had hit Hamish on the head with a garden gnome ornament but Mark was sure that Tyler did not kill Hamish. Mark even covered up for Tyler. It soon transpired that Brennan had done this over the Sonya Rebecchi case. Det. Bill Graves said this is the second of 2 complaints against Mark. Brennan was suspended due to evidence of him tampering with a crime scene. He was then the chief suspect in the Hamish Roche murder. Memorable info Birthday: 27th August 1983 Full Name: Mark Brennan Mark is known by his surname Brennan to his friends. He is sometimes nicknamed "Brenno". Some viewers wondered if Mark Brennan is related to Beth Brennan who lived in Ramsay Street from 1992 to 1993 due to the same surname. To confirm there is no relation between Mark and Beth, in May 2016, Beth was brought up in conversation to Mark by her ex husband Brad Willis when he was discussing their son Ned to him, and there was no mention that she was a relative of Mark's so it is just a surname coincidence and Brennan is quite a common name anyway. Family Father Russell Brennan Mother Fay Brennan Siblings Tyler Brennan, Aaron Brennan, Chloe Brennan Children - Caitlin Brennan (died during pregnancy) Gallery markbren1.png markbren2.png markbren3.png Fay3.png markbren4.png 8171-1.png|Mark in Episode 8171 - 19 August 2019. Markbren5.png 8200-14.png 8199-21.png 8200-10.png markandpaige.png Roxyandmark.png See also *Mark Brennan - List of appearances *Brennan (2010-) Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2010. Category:Brennan family. Category:Police officers. Category:Mechanics. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:1981 births. Category:35 Years Characters